An interior permanent magnet (IPM) motor in which permanent magnets are embedded in rotor slots formed in a rotor is known as an electric motor for an electric vehicle.
JP2009-142081A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2009, makes a proposal with respect to the permanent magnets inserted into the rotor slot of such an IPM motor. Specifically, a plurality of magnet pieces are produced by cleaving a magnet plate formed by pressure-molding magnetic particles. The magnet pieces are inserted into the rotor slots in an abutting state to restore a permanent magnet. The obtained permanent magnet has a favorable property in suppressing an eddy current.